Here I Stand
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Daughter to the previous Dark One, Zoso, Lark resents her father for falling to the darkness. When a fight with him sends her to Neverland, Lark swears that she won't give up until she destroys the Dark One. There, she creates an unlikely friendship and alliance with Captain Hook, but will it last when she loses her memories of being Lark, and becomes Adrianna in Storybrooke?
1. Long Ago

**So I came up with a couple of ideas when I caught up with OuaT recently, and ended up writing out a storyline while in work, so let me know what you think!**

**This story will go from around the beginning of season 1, and finish close to the end of season 2, mostly focusing on season 2!**

**I own only Lark/Adrianna!**

**I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Long Ago

"Don't let her get away!"

"If she escapes, we're all dead!"

Soft leather boots barely touched the ground as Lark sprinted through the forest, her hand clutching at her left arm as blood seeped through her fingers. Her breath came out in uneven pants as she raced away from her pursuers, her entire body in agony. Skidding to a stop, the young woman, barely in her twenties, glanced around, before jumping up. She caught a branch with calloused hands that were used to hard work, and she hauled herself up with ease. Lark scaled the tree, disappearing into the thick leaves. No sooner had she done so, did a group of men and women burst onto the scene.

"Where is she?" the leader demanded with a growl, looking around quickly.

"She got away," another whimpered, looking terrified. "We're dead for sure," he groaned, running a hand through his long hair. Above, Lark held her breath, not moving an inch as she watched them carefully. "We need to make a run for it before _he _finds out," the man insisted, grabbing at the leader's arm.

"She can't have gone far," yanking his arm free, the man spat at the more cowardly companion. "Split up, we'll get her before she can make it out of the forest," he barked the order at the others in their hunting party, and they all split up, drawing their weapons. Once they were out of view, Lark breathed out a sigh of relief, before rolling her eyes. With a couple of quick movements, she was back on the ground, and running again. Spotting the cowardly pursuer in front of her, she rushed at him almost silently, and caught him from behind, slipping a hand over his mouth before he could make a sound.

"Should have killed me when you had the chance," she hissed, stealing his dagger. He let out a muffled wail as she stole his dagger. "My father isn't the one you should be frightened of," Lark told him coldly. The man let out a cry that was also muted by Lark's hand as she stabbed him in the back. Yanking the blade out, Lark let the man drop to the ground, twitching before becoming still. With a scoff, Lark started moving again, not stopping until she emerged from the forest and reached her home. With a scowl, she pushed the front door open with a bang.

"Lark!" her scowl only intensified as she heard her father's voice. "What happened to you?" an older, balding man, Lark's father rushed to her side. "Who did this to you?" he demanded, and Lark shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me," she growled at him, finally looking at him. His skin had a green tinge to it, and it made Lark sick even just looking at him. He radiated power, and it made the hairs on the back of Lark's neck stand on end. The man's eyes widened for a moment, before he let out a heavy sigh, and waved his hand. The injuries that covered Lark's body disappeared, and she straightened up, now taller than her father. "I never asked you to do that!" she yelled at him furiously.

"You never ask me for anything Lark," he sighed again. "I am your father-"

"Magic _always _comes with a price! Mother told you that so many times!" Lark seethed furiously, her dark green eyes – the only trait she shared with her father – blazing. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't terrorise these people! They come after me because they can't go after you!" she yelled, tears blurring her vision. It wasn't the first time she had been attacked in place of her father. "You're supposed to be all powerful, that's what scares the people in this village, yet you can't even protect the daughter you claim to love!" Lark shouted at her father, whose face contorted as he grew angry.

"I do what I can to protect you Lark, but if you insist of leaving the safety of our home-"

"What, so you expect me to remain inside the house for the rest of my life?" Lark growled back.

"I expect you to be more careful, Lark," her father snarled back, having had enough of her yelling. However, the fair haired young woman was not done.

"Careful? Like you are? When you're not misusing your powers, you're hiding to make sure no-one gets that damn dagger!" Lark yelled furiously at him. "You're nothing but a coward, and a killer," her voice quietened, and the anger slipped from her father's face before she turned on her heel, and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

1-1-1-1-1

The dalmatian, affectionately named Pongo, let out a whine as cold metal pressed against his chest gently.

"It's ok boy," Adrianna hummed lightly as she listened to his heart-beat. "Perfectly normal Archie," after a moment, she straightened up and removed the stethoscope, letting it hang around her neck. Tucking a fallen strand of her fair hair behind her ear, Adrianna smiled at the psychiatrist. "Everything's great with Pongo, as usual. You take great care of him," she told the gentle man, who smiled back.

"Thanks Adrianna," Pongo jumped down from the table, and rubbed his head against Adrianna's hand.

"Not a problem," crouching down to pet him, Adrianna smiled at the dog. "It's always great seeing my favourite pup," he barked, making her laugh, before she stood up. "So what's this I hear about Henry bringing a stranger to town?" tilting her head slightly, Adrianna placed a hand on her hip.

"News travels as fast as always," Archie sighed lightly.

"It helps that I hang out with Ruby a lot," Adrianna grinned back. "So, who is she?" she asked, knowing that the man would know.

"She's Henry's birth mother," the grin dropped from Adrianna's face instantly and was replaced by surprise. "That's all I know. I'd better go," Archie clipped Pongo's lead back on. "Thanks Adrianna," he thanked her again, and headed off as she called out a goodbye.

"His birth mother, huh? Wonder how he found her," Adrianna hummed to herself as she cleaned the table. "Bet Regina ain't happy though," she grinned again, a crooked, mischievous grin that matched the sparkle in her eyes. "I would have paid good money to see her face," she laughed lightly, before checking her watch. "Quittin' time," Adrianna smiled and grabbed her long black and green coat and scarf, pulling them on.

Heading to Granny's to grab some dinner, Adrianna hummed along to the music blasting in her ears, waving to Mary Margaret as she passed her. The sun was starting to set as the young vet walked through Storybrooke, and a cold wind blew through town, forcing Adrianna to pull her long coat closer in as she shivered. She quickly hurried inside the diner, and shivered again.

"Hey Ade!" the 23 year old pulled her earphones out as she was greeted by Ruby, who was clad in her usual skin-tight clothing.

"Hey Ruby. You working tonight?" Adrianna grinned at her, and Ruby pouted.

"Granny said I have to work tonight, and I already had plans," she complained as Adrianna took off her coat and scarf. The black haired young woman's eyes suddenly lit up, and she rushed over to Adrianna, towering over her in a pair of large heels. "Hey, would you be willing to do me a favour?" Ruby asked eagerly. Adrianna glanced up, and rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Yes, I'll cover your shift for you," she told Ruby, who cheered and hugged her tightly. "But you owe me," she warned the excited girl.

"Next time we're out, I'll pay for your drinks," Ruby promised with a quick nod. "Granny! Adrianna said that she'd cover my shift!" she called into the kitchen, and rushed out before Granny could say anything.

"You coddle that girl," Granny looked out and rolled her eyes as Adrianna moved behind the counter and pulled on an apron that she tied around her waist. "It needs to stop," she warned her, and Adrianna smiled innocently at her.

"It's just this once," she told Granny, who rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen.

"That's what you said the last time," a rough voice commented from the counter, and Adrianna glanced around at the town Sheriff. "And the time before that. And the time before that..." he trailed off, and Adrianna leaned on the counter, very close to him. His eyes narrowed very slightly as Adrianna smirked at him.

"And it's what I'll say the next time too," she winked at him, before stealing a chip from his plate. She popped it into her mouth and straightened up as Graham rolled his eyes.

"Get your own food next time Ade," he scolded, and Adrianna giggled.

"You never used to say that to me Graham," she stole another chip from his plate, and he swatted her away.

"Hey, when you're done flirting with your ex, could I get some more coffee?" Leroy grumbled from his seat only a couple of chairs down from the Sheriff. Adrianna just smiled and obliged.

"I still don't understand why you cover for Ruby. You have a perfectly fine job," Graham spoke up as Adrianna poured coffee into Leroy's mug. She passed him as she put the pot back, before turning back around around.

"I dunno what it is, but something's missing," Adrianna told him, and a wry smile crossed the Sheriff's face. He could relate. "I don't know what I want, but it's not what I have now. So, I'm trying whatever I can to figure out what I'm missing," she explained softly, before going to take an order.

"How about you actually just get on with life like the rest of us?" Leroy muttered as he sipped at his coffee.

"What, would you prefer Ruby taking your orders in the outfit she's wearing today?" Adrianna challenged, shooting a smirk over her shoulder. Leroy scowled even more, but didn't speak as the young woman went back to what she was doing.

1-1-1-1-1

Sitting on her bed, tears spilled down Lark's face as she held a dress in her hands. Her shoulders shook from her suppressed sobs as she thought about when she had received the beautiful dress in her hands. It had been one of the last things her mother had given her.

"Lark," the door swung open, and Lark looked up, her features twisting into a furious scowl.

"Get out!" she yelled at her father, tossing a pillow at him. It disappeared before it hit him, and Lark got to her feet, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. "What can you possibly want now?" she demanded angrily.

"You have no right to treat me this way!" her father growled at her. "You have no right to call me a coward, or a killer," he snarled, and Lark couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that bubbled from her chest.

"I don't? So, you weren't responsible for mother's death? Or Fayette? Or Zanna?" she demanded in her shaky laughter. She shook her head, her long curly hair falling into her eyes.

"You...you still blame me for their deaths?" her father breathed.

"Because you killed them!" Lark shrieked back. "Your dark magic is what killed mother, and because you were too scared to risk that damn dagger, Zanna and Fayette were killed by people you tormented with your powers," tears continued to spill down Lark's face as she spoke about her sisters. She'd been the one to find their bodies, mangled to look as if they had been attacked by animals. "You thought that becoming the Dark One would make your life better, but it's ruined our family!" Lark shook her head and shoved past him.

"Lark, get back here!" her father reached out and grabbed her wrist, but with a frustrated yell, Lark yanked herself free, and stumbled. "No!" he yelled, reaching out, but it was too late. Lark crashed into a mirror, and passed straight through it. All she saw was Zoso hesitating, before the image in front of her shattered and everything went dark.

1-2-3-4-5

When Lark woke up, she was greeted with the sounds of the sea, and wind blowing through the trees. With a gasp, she sat up quickly, looking around. She was in a completely different forest, and she could hear the sea close by. She got to her feet, doing a full circle. Even the stars were unfamiliar.

"Where am I?" she wondered, eyes wide.

"You're in Neverland," a voice spoke up, and Lark looked around sharply to find a teenager standing nearby, watching her almost curiously. "Just how did you manage to get here?" he asked, jumping down from the rock he stood on.

"Neverland?" Lark frowned, watching him as he walked around her. "I fell through a mirror...the mirror!" Lark realised, her eyes widening. She spat out a curse, which served only to make the boy laugh. "My father...he collects magical items to use to protect himself," she didn't know why she was telling the boy this. "It must have taken me to a different realm," she realised.

"And who are you?" the boy asked, not seeming startled by her words in the slightest.

"My name's Lark," she told him softly. "Who are you?" she tilted her head.

"Peter Pan," he smirked back. "The sole inhabitant of this island, or, I was," he continued to walk in circles around her. "Time doesn't pass here. You will never age. I'll let you stay, if you play my games," Pan told her, and Lark quirked an eyebrow. She watched him in silence for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright. As long as I can return home when I find what will help me," she decided, and Pan finally stopped.

"Help you with what?" he asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"Kill my father," Lark decided, her eyes blazing with the determination. Pan just smirked back, liking the look in her eyes.


	2. A Night Out

Chapter 2: A Night Out

Music blared through Adrianna's apartment, and she danced from her en-suite bathroom, into her bedroom, wearing only a towel as her damp hair clung to her face. Singing along to the music, Adrianna dressed in a black and green dress that went halfway down her thigh, and a pair of black flat ankle boots. As she dried her hair, a puppy came bounding in, skidding along the floor.

"Oh Killian, what am I going to do with you?" Adrianna laughed, setting down the hairdryer to lift the black German Shepard puppy that was only 6 months old. He was large, but was still able to fit in her arms, much to his delight. "I have to go out, so you're going to have to behave," Adrianna told the puppy, setting him down on her bed. He yipped, and jumped down, proceeding to slip and fall again on the wooden floor.

Laughing at her clumsy puppy, whom she had adopted after Henry had brought him in, injured after being hit by a car, Adrianna finished drying her hair and looked in the mirror. Just peeking out from the top of her dress was a tattoo of a compass that was over her heart, and on her upper left arm was another tattoo, of a lark flying around a blue rose.

There was a loud knock at the door, distracting Adrianna from examining the tattoos that she barely even paid heed to until recently. She answered the door to reveal a young woman with white blonde hair that was poker straight and went down to her waist, with blue eyes that were lined with thick black eyeliner. She wore a black leather skirt and a white top that plunged down farther than Adrianna would dare to go. "Late again," Adrianna greeted, turning to walk back inside and stop her puppy from escaping.

"A wizard is never late, nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to," the woman countered in an English accent. Adrianna rolled her eyes.

"That may be, but you're not a Wizard, Nuala, you're a barmaid," she pointed out as she returned to her bedroom. Nuala leaned against the doorway, looking affronted.

"How rude. I could be both, you know," she argued.

"Ok, prove it then," Adrianna turned and smirked at her as she put on a necklace, a wooden medallion with a compass on it. Nuala pouted, putting her hands on her waist.

"You're so mean Ade," she complained. "Now hurry up, we're supposed to meet Ruby in 5 minutes," Nuala reminded her, and Adrianna glanced at the clock.

"Yeah, but I'm with you, she'll expect us to be about an hour late," she teased, before tying her hair up in a messy bun. After saying goodbye to the hyper puppy still running around, Adrianna grabbed her coat and scarf, and the two headed out to meet Ruby.

1-1-1-1-1

Lark had lost track of how long she had been in Neverland, at first with the strange Peter Pan as her only company. Then, he grew bored of her, and her growing desire for revenge against the Dark One. Now Neverland had many more inhabitants, all boys, whom Pan had named the Lost Boys.

Lark had quickly moved off, away from the camp and the places it would move to. She had set up a home in a cave, far from where the Lost Boys would roam. She didn't like them. After discovering the perks of Neverland, that is, never having to worry about the consequences of their actions, they had quickly turned cold and hostile to Lark. Pan just laughed it off and joined them.

Remaining completely still in the trees, the young woman watched as a group of the Lost Boys made their way past, laughing and jeering to each other as they bragged about fights they had won against the weaker of their group. Lark just rolled her eyes, and slipped back down. Ensuring that her dagger was still tucked in the belt of her ripped trousers, she started walking again, looking around for something to eat. While Pan and his Crew could imagine what they wanted to eat, Lark was seen as 'too old' for that, and foraged for food instead.

Hearing a snap of a twig nearby, she froze, and looked around carefully, trying to detect who was approaching. In a swift movement, Lark had scaled the tree again, just as a group emerged from the bushes.

"Captain, are you sure we should be here? That boy was barely tolerating our presence in this realm when we stuck to the ship," a man whimpered to another man, who wore a long black coat, and possessed a hook where his hand should have been.

"Relax, Smee," the Captain brushed it off easily, looking around. Lark peered down at the group curiously. She'd heard mutterings of visitors to Neverland, that they were adults, and pirates, for that matter, but it had been a long time since Lark had seen anyone other than children. "We're only here to take a look around," the man said lightly, continuing on his way. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Lark followed them, moving from tree to tree.

1-2-3-4-5

Downing another shot each, the three young women who stood in the White Rabbit bar cheered and laughed, slamming the glasses back down onto the bar.

"Another round, my good sir!" Adrianna called to the bartender, who smiled at the three and obliged.

"I'll pay for this one," the three looked around at Doctor Whale, who leaned on the counter beside Adrianna. His eyes roamed her figure, and he smiled charmingly at her. "And perhaps another drink?" he offered. Nuala and Ruby giggled, their faces flushed red from the alcohol, but Adrianna just rolled her eyes.

"No thank you," she told him, returning her attention to the alcohol that was being poured into the shot glasses. Rolling his eyes and knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Adrianna, the doctor moved off, and Adrianna couldn't help but laugh.

"You were so in there!" Nuala exclaimed, her speech slurred as she downed her shot. Adrianna just shrugged and paid the bartender, before taking her own shot.

"I wasn't interested in being in there. The man chases anything in a skirt," she scoffed, glancing over her shoulder. Whale was already chatting up another woman, who looked a lot more interested than Adrianna had been.

"God Ade, you need to get laid as badly as Mary Margaret," Ruby told her firmly, and Nuala laughed as Adrianna just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not interested in dating," was all she said before taking a swig of her drink. Nuala and Ruby exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

"You dated the Sheriff, did that really go so badly?" Ruby asked, resting a hand on her hip. She swayed a little as Adrianna looked up.

"It's nothing to do with a past relationship, it's just not what I'm missing," the fair haired young woman told them, before shaking her head. "Come on, more shots!" she declared, and the other two cheered, quickly forgetting the conversation.

1-1-1-1-1

The group of pirates that were wandering through the island of Neverland finally stopped for a break, and Lark remained in the trees above them, curious. Her dark green eyes couldn't help but focus on the Captain, who was incredibly handsome, especially compared to the other men. And, he seemed to know things about the island, namely the Dreamshade, a deadly plant that Pan had warned her of.

"I don't like this place at all," one of the men shivered. "Feels like we're being watched," he looked up, and Lark shrank back further into the leaves.

"I never took you for a coward," the Captain smirked at him, and with a scowl the man went back to his food as the others jeered at him. With a grin, Lark then climbed down from her tree silently, well practised in doing so. She crept as close as she dared, before spotting a compass lying by one of them. Lark's grin widened, and she reached out, grabbing it and moving back into the shadows without being noticed.

"Hey, my compass is gone!" as soon as she made it into the bushes, the owner of the compass realised that it was missing. "And my food!" he yelled, and Lark examined the berries in her hand before deciding they were safe. She bit into one, relishing the cool burst of juice that exploded. "You took them!" the pirate accused the one in the red hat that Lark remembered was Smee.

"Me? Why would I take your compass, or your food?" the man rolled his eyes. "You probably ate all of it and are looking to fight for more, _again_," he challenged, and arguing broke out. A giggle slipped from Lark's lips before she could contain it, but they seemed too busy to notice. She quickly left the campsite, still giggling, before a hand wrapped around her neck. Before she realised it, Lark was pinned against a tree, staring up at the Captain.

"I didn't expect to see anyone here that wasn't a Lost Boy," he commented in a soft voice, staring down at her.

"Well, as you can see, I'm neither a boy, nor lost," Lark responded.

"No, you're a thief," he countered, and Lark grinned.

"Funny, hearing that from a pirate," she spoke softly, unable to look away. "And you don't much look like the codfish that I've heard Pan talk about," Lark added, her grin only widening as her eyes sparkled. "So, who are you, and what brings you to Neverland?" the young woman questioned.

"My crew call me Hook," the pirate told her, a little curious about the strange woman who didn't even look remotely scared, despite his hand being around her neck. "And my reasons for being in Neverland are my own," he told her. Lark just laughed.

"Perfectly reasonable, Captain Hook," she winked at him, and popped another berry into her mouth. "I'm Lark," she introduced herself, and after a moment, he removed his hand from her throat.

"Well, _Lark_, I imagine our paths will cross again. Especially if you steal from my men again," he took a step back, and Lark laughed gently.

"Well, I need some form of entertainment on this island, and talking to you might actually provide such entertainment," Lark decided with a smirk. A small smile formed on Hook's face as he studied the young woman who wasn't much smaller than him.

"And just what brings you to Neverland, to the point that you would lurk around this island by yourself?" he asked her, unable to contain his own curiosity. Lark just giggled, putting her hands behind her back.

"That's a story for another night, Captain," she told him, before walking off, disappearing into the thick jungle as he watched her, finding himself more confused with the island and its inhabitants by the second.

**I'm not used to writing a character like Lark, and it's so much fun! It's helping make the story easier to write, so I hope you're enjoying it so far!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. A Common Enemy

Chapter 3: A Common Enemy

Yawning as she walked into Granny's Diner to get a cup of tea before her shift at the vets started, Adrianna grunted a greeting to Mary Margaret as she passed, chirping a cheery hello to the taller, grumpier woman.

"As much a morning person as ever I see," Graham commented from his booth. Adrianna just shot him a glare and slumped into a seat at the counter, and Granny turned her back to her to start making her tea and usual breakfast. The door opened and the little bell above it rang out, but the only reaction Adrianna provided was a small blink that proved that she had actually heard it. She provided more of a reaction as the tea and bowl of porridge was set down in front of her, and Adrianna became aware that whoever had walked in, was sitting at the counter a couple of seats away.

"Thanks Granny," she managed to say, before sipping her tea and digging into the bowl of creamy oats. As the bowl emptied, Adrianna became steadily more awake, and by the time it was finished, she was sitting up properly, looking alert. "Now that was good!" more like her usual self, Adrianna grinned at Granny, who just rolled her eyes with a small smile that she attempted to hide by turning away. The young woman then glanced to her side, and found someone that she didn't recognise sitting there with a cup of coffee. She looked a little older than she did, with long blonde hair. "Now, you _must _be Emma," resting her elbow on the table, Adrianna leaned her chin in her hand as the woman looked around.

"News really does travel fast around here," the blonde woman commented wryly, and Adrianna's grin widened.

"You have no idea," she agreed. "Especially when you know Ruby," she nodded towards the black haired young woman who looked exhausted as Granny scolded her. Brushing her fair hair out of her face, Adrianna took a drink of her cooling tea. "So how are you enjoying Storybrooke so far?" she asked.

"It's...different," Emma admitted, looking a little uncomfortable as the stranger continued talking to her.

"Yeah," Adrianna laughed. "We are definitely a little on the strange side here," she smirked. "And I hear that you've already gotten the Mayor riled up," Emma looked even more uncomfortable as Adrianna spoke. "I'd have loved to see that, she's always been a little on the smug side," a hand landed on her shoulder, and she stopped, looking up at Graham.

"I have to apologise for Adrianna," he glanced to Emma, offering an apologetic smile. "She doesn't exactly understand that you can't just say whatever you feel like it," Graham shot Adrianna a frown, and she stuck out her tongue at him. "Or that she's supposed to show some respect to Mayor Mills," he added, and she brushed his hand off.

"I'll show respect when she earns it," Adrianna decided, and with another swig, she finished her tea, and set down money on the counter. "Thanks for breakfast Granny!" she called over to the older woman, before winking at Emma. "It was nice meeting you. Hope you'll stick around for a while, this town could use some fun," Graham swatted at Adrianna, who just laughed and grabbed her coat, heading off to work.

1-1-1-1-1

Running as quickly and as quietly as she could, Lark looked around for anything that would get her away from the Lost Boys. However, all the trees were too high for her; there was no way for her to climb up.

"The one time I have to run into these lunatics!" Lark grumbled to herself, leaping through a bush. The Lost Boys continued to follow her, laughing at their twisted game of chase, that would not end well for her. Glancing around to see if they were catching up, Lark slammed into something and ricocheted off, landing on the ground hard. There was a thud, and Lark glanced up to see that what had felt like a tree had fallen to the ground too.

"Delightful entrance lass," Captain Hook commented as he got back to his feet. "Next time, you may wish to look where you are running," he told her as Lark pushed herself back to her feet. The other pirates looked a little alarmed at her appearance, not having expected to see a woman on the island.

"Well lookie here," she looked around as the voice of Pan's second in command rang out. Reacting instinctively, Lark snatched the sword from Smee's side, ignoring his protest. "Not only have we found our prey, but some trespassers too," Felix sneered as he and the several Lost Boys walked into view.

"Now boys, we're not here to fight," Hook told them, and Lark rolled her eyes.

"But we are," Felix smirked back, and the boys chuckled, drawing their own weapons.

"Well then," the pirate sighed, and drew his sword. "We will fight if we must," a couple of the smaller boys seemed to lose their nerve at the thought of fighting grown men with swords, but a quick glare from Felix made them stand their ground.

"What are you going to do, little bird?" Felix turned to Lark and smirked again. "Will you fly away? Or will you risk angering Him by fighting with these _pirates_?" he scoffed a little at the end as the other Lost Boys sniggered.

"I'm not fighting with them," Lark glanced to Hook, before shrugging. "I'm protecting myself against the children who would do a lot worse to me if I did nothing," she met Felix's smirk with one of her own. "And I am not dying on this dammed island when I have better things to prepare for," she warned him, and Felix's smirk dropped a little before he and the other boys rushed at them. Lark met Felix with well-practised blows, fighting his staff off easily. While he was clearly stronger, Lark was much faster.

"You're not bad lass," Hook spoke as he blocked a blow with his hook and shoved Felix back.

"Neither are you," Lark replied. Felix ran at the pair again and swung his staff. This time Lark dodged it and swung up hard. The boy's agonised scream made the other Lost Boys stop dead and look around to him quickly. He had one hand over his eye, and blood was dripping through his fingers.

"You'll regret this, _little bird_," he snarled at Lark, gripping his staff hard in his other hand. The young woman just watched him, expressionless as he lowered his hand to reveal a long cut to the side of his eye, which was clamped shut.

"Maybe that will teach you that I'm not a rabbit for you to chase when you are bored," she replied calmly.

"Don't mess with Pan. He is only tolerating your presence here on this island, for now," Felix snarled back, before he and the other Lost Boys retreated into the forest, disappearing into the thick shadows. Smee snatched his sword back from Lark, whose smirk returned.

"Well, you didn't look like you were using it," she told him, and earned a scowl in response. "I apologise for getting you involved, I didn't know that you were here," Lark then turned to Hook and apologised.

"No apology necessary," he waved it off. "It's not often we get to have a little fun with these demons," he grinned as Lark's smirk widened. "In future, perhaps you should keep your eyes forward lass, and save us any more embarrassing encounters," Hook suggested, which made Lark laugh.

"Now where's the fun in that?" she asked, and with a wink and a light wave she walked off, back into the jungle, disappearing into the darkness.

"Captain, we should be careful about her," Smee stepped up to Hook, his eyes on the trees where she had disappeared. "If she angers Pan, then he may come after us as well," he warned the Captain, who just turned to him and smirked.

"Come now Smee, where's your sense of fun?" he asked, clapping the man on the shoulder before walking away, laughing to himself as the others followed, laughing at Smee as well.

1-1-1-1-1

Stroking the beautiful white cat that stood on her table, Adrianna murmured softly to her and stopped her from jumping off. As the Mother Superior stood on the other side of the table, watching her every move, Adrianna injected the cat with painkillers, and stroked her again, praising her.

"She'll be fine in a couple of days. The painkiller will make her a bit dopey, but it'll wear off in a few hours," Adrianna looked up at the older woman, who looked a little concerned for the cat, who had a bandage wrapped around one of her legs. "Don't let her out for about a week, and change the bandage every day," she told the Mother Superior.

"Thank you Adrianna," she managed a smile as Adrianna guided the injured cat back into her box and closed it. "If you don't mind me saying, you seem a little lost," Adrianna's own smile dropped and she looked confused as the Mother Superior spoke with a soft smile. "You are not as talkative, and even your smiles are not what they usually are," she commented. Lark chuckled softly, resting a hand on her hip.

"You are as perceptive as always," she commented, before sighing. "I still feel...lost," Adrianna admitted, her eyes not leaving the box in front of her. "I'm missing something, and no matter what I do, I can't seem to find that one important thing that I know is supposed to be there," Adrianna ran a hand through her hair, making it fall into her eyes.

"Perhaps you should talk to Doctor Hopper. He's always been a voice of guidance in this town, he might be able to help," the Mother Superior told her kindly. Adrianna didn't look up, but she nodded, a small smile returning to her features.

"Thanks, I may just do that," Adrianna nodded and looked up. The Mother Superior smiled back and thanked her, lifting the box carefully from the table before leaving. Adrianna hummed to herself as she started to clean the table, brushing the white fur from it. "Talk to Archie, huh? Wonder if he'd be able to help..." she wondered aloud, before focusing on work.

1-1-1-1-1

Walking through the jungle silently, Lark continued to scan her surrounding. Even though she knew that she'd hear the Lost Boys coming a mile away, she was still on edge, with the adrenaline from the fight still running through her body. She wondered what would come of actually fighting back against the Lost Boys, who were surely telling Pan already. Lark's hand clenched into a tight fist. Whatever happened, she'd fight. She wasn't going to die before she killed her father. And she definitely wasn't going to die on that damn island.

"I should have known that you would ally yourself with that codfish," Lark stopped immediately mid-step. She slowly turned around to face Pan with a suspicious look. "Such suspicion! Lark, my little bird," Pan chuckled and stepped off the tree branch she was standing on, landing at the base. "Haven't you figured out by now, I could kill you easily. But it's much more fun to keep you alive, so you can continue to play my games," he walked over to Lark, who rolled her dark green eyes.

"So you say, yet you continue to let your pets chase me like their next meal," she folded her arms, not taking her eyes off the teen.

"Because I know they'll never catch you," Pan smirked at her, and Lark didn't reply. "And you have demonstrated that you have a bite, Lark. And who knows, perhaps your new..._friendship _with the good Captain might provide a much more interesting game than you would by yourselves," he told her, before walking off and disappearing. Lark released the breath that she didn't realise she had been holding, and looked up at the sky, wondering what would happen.

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Reason Gone

Chapter 4: Reason Gone

Walking through the forest that bordered Storybrooke, Adrianna kept an eye on her puppy as he bounded about, chasing away birds that had landed. She shook her head at his antics, but was smiling regardless as he bounded through the forest.

"Don't go too far, I really don't want to have to chase you," she called out, but Killian just ran on ahead. "Ah yeah Ade, he's totally going to listen to you," Adrianna laughed to herself, and started walking after him, enjoying the peace that the forest brought her. The only other place that brought her the same comfort was the sea, but she preferred taking her puppy out into the forest, instead of attempting to fish him out of the sea when she took him to the beach.

Hearing Killian start barking, Adrianna frowned and increased her pace, until she reached him, and froze. He was barking at a large wolf that stood nearby, watching them silently. Moving as slowly as possible, Adrianna bent down and hauled the still barking puppy into her arms, not taking her eyes off the wolf. She watched as it looked away, and back at her, and after repeating this a few times, Adrianna realised that it wanted her to follow.

Frowning a little at the idea, Adrianna started walking towards the wolf regardless. Killian struggled in her arms, but she didn't release him as the wolf started to walk as well, leading the way.

1-1-1-1-1

Noticing that his crew were beginning to tire from their latest exploration of the island, Hook granted them a break, which they all accepted with relief. He took a seat on a rock, and hearing rustling from the trees above, gave a small smile.

"Spying isn't very becoming of a lady," he spoke softly, and there was more rustling before Lark dropped down and took a seat on the rock beside him.

"Who said anything about spying?" she grinned, stretching her legs. "And besides, there's no time to focus on that nonsense when you're in Neverland," Lark pointed out, and earned a slightly bigger smile.

"You have a point," Hook agreed, before fishing out the bottle of rum that he kept in his coat pocket, and a small cup. "If you don't mind," he held it out, and with a confused frown, Lark took the cup, and Hook yanked the cork off with his teeth. "Just how long have you been on this island, lass?" he asked, pouring some of the alcohol into the cup, before taking a swig from the bottle.

"Now that's very upfront," Lark commented, and took a drink from the cup in her hand. She shivered. It had been a long time since she had drank alcohol.

"Pirates don't normally beat around the bush, now do they?" Hook grinned back, and Lark chuckled, downing the last of the rum in the cup and setting it down beside her.

"I think it's been around 30 years, give or take a couple of years," she told him, pulling her legs in close. Hook blinked, and looked over at his crew, who were talking amongst themselves.

"That's quite some time. Just what has motivated you to survive such a long period of time?" he asked, unable to contain his curiosity. Lark's small smile disappeared and she looked away. "Might I remind you that you're not obligated to answer my question lass," Hook pointed out, and Lark glanced back at him.

"I came to Neverland by accident. I fell through a mirror that my father had acquired," she explained in a soft voice, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It was because of an argument with him that I fell, and he did nothing to stop it. He is a coward, and once I figure out a way to kill him, I plan on returning to that world," Hook frowned, completely confused at this last bit.

"Lass, you claim it has been a long time since you arrived here. Surely he is..."

"My father won't have aged," Lark countered, and the dark look was replaced by a hesitant one. "He's...the Dark One," she admitted, and Hook's eyes widened.

"That's impossible," he breathed. "She never had a daughter..." he muttered, and Lark frowned.

"What are you talking about? Why is it so impossible?" she demanded, not understanding the alarm in his eyes.

"Thirty years..." Hook thought about it quickly, before looking up at her again quickly. Lark quirked an eyebrow at his expression. "Your father's name. Was it Rumplestilskin?" he demanded, his voice raising so that the other pirates stopped talking and looked over quickly.

"What? No," Lark shook her head quickly. "His name is Zoso," she told him. "Why do you think it's Rumple...whatever?" she demanded. Her heart was pounding against her chest hard.

"Because Rumplestilskin was the Dark One when we came to Neverland," Hook told her softly, and Lark's eyes widened.

"No...that means..._no_!" Lark let out an anguished scream, and took off into the forest without looking back.

1-1-1-1-1

Adrianna had been following the wolf for half an hour, and was seriously questioning why she had decided to follow it in the first place. Killian was now following at her heels, his lead clipped on to keep him from running at the wolf, but he was whining loudly to show he wasn't happy.

A loud whistle caught Adrianna's attention, as well as both Killian's and the wolf's. She looked around as the wolf hurried off, and with a sigh, she ran after it, before slowing to a stop as she spotted Graham standing petting it.

"Uh...what?" was all she could say, but it was enough to earn the Sheriff's attention, and he looked up quickly.

"Ade? What are you doing out here?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Adrianna replied, her eyes still on the wolf. "And what's with the wolf?" she asked. Graham shrugged, looking back down.

"He won't hurt you," he told her, and with a frown that said that she didn't believe him, Adrianna walked over carefully. "I've been seeing things. This wolf, a strange forest, a deer, and even myself, hurting Mary Margaret...or, so Henry says, her other self," Adrianna quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"You mean you believe his theory that we're all fairytale characters from his book?" everyone knew of the 10 year old's theory.

"I...I don't know," Graham faltered, shaking his head. "He says I'm the Huntsman who the Queen hired to take Snow White's heart. He says that the Queen took my – his heart," he explained quickly. Adrianna's gaze softened as she saw how confused and conflicted he was.

"Graham..." tying the lead still in her hand to a tree branch, Adrianna walked over to him and took his hands. "You've always been as confused as I have about missing something. Maybe even more than me," it was what had drawn them to each other, as well as what had broken them up. "Are you sure you're not just jumping at the first theory you hear?" she asked, and Graham's face scrunched up in a frown.

"You really think I'd believe such a crazy theory just because of that?" he demanded. "It makes sense! Henry said that Emma's the one who is supposed to break the curse, and when I kissed her, that's when I started seeing these things!" Graham insisted, and Adrianna sighed, releasing his hands.

"Ok, ignoring that you're admitting kissing another woman to your ex..." she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I know I'm not going to be able to talk sense into you. Just please, be careful, and don't do anything stupid," she pleaded. "And if Emma is the one that made you see these things, maybe she holds the key?" Adrianna tilted her head, and Graham nodded fervently.

"I'm gonna go. I have an idea about my heart. Thanks Ade," he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow," he hurried off, and the wolf followed him. Adrianna watched with a worried expression.

"Please be ok," she whispered, before sighing and heading home herself with a very relieved puppy at her heels.

1-1-1-1-1

It had only been about an hour, but Lark reappeared as Hook and his men were getting ready to continue exploring the island. Her eyes were rimmed red, and tear marks ran through the dirt on her face.

"Back again lass?" Hook raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on her appearance. "I am sorry I had to be the one to break the news to you," he told her, feeling genuinely concerned for the woman, which bothered him. He already had a crew to worry about, he didn't need to be worried about a woman who was running around the island by herself.

"It's fine," Lark dismissed it, not holding anything against him. "This new Dark One. You know him, don't you?" she questioned, and Hook's jaw set as any amusement in his expression disappeared.

"Aye," he nodded.

"You have the same look in your eyes that I do when I think of my father," Lark rested a hand on her hip. "You want him dead," she gathered, and Hook nodded curtly. He could hear his men muttering behind him, still very curious about her. Lark opened her mouth, looking as if to question why, before shaking her head. "I have a deal for you," Lark told him boldly, and the pirate folded his arms. "You clearly don't know your way around this island, and it's filled with dangers that you won't expect," she told him. "I will help you navigate it," she explained.

"For what price?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know from experience that the power of the Dark One brings nothing but misery. And I can tell that you know this too," Lark took a deep breath. "In exchange for me helping to keep you alive while you are in Neverland and helping you get off this dammed island when the time comes, I want to help kill Rumplestilskin. Not only did he rob me of my revenge, but he is spreading misery and devastation as my father once did," Lark told him, and Hook's eyebrow rose even more.

"And just what makes you believe that I will keep to my end of the bargain?" Hook couldn't help but find Lark's deal interesting, and amusing. Lark just smiled pleasantly.

"I don't. But then again, you don't know that I will either," she told him, and Hook grinned very slightly. "You get the final strike in, or whatever. All I want is to be there, and get at least one blow in," Lark decided. Hook surveyed the young woman that was exceptionally bold, and very interesting.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal," he decided after a moment, holding out his hand. Lark's face lit up, making her seem younger, and she shook his hand.

1-1-1-1-1

Nudging the bedroom door open with his nose, Adrianna's puppy Killian peeked inside, expecting to see his owner awake and ready to play. However, he found that the curtains were still pulled, and his master was still lying in bed, despite the alarm clock beside her reading after midday. Bounding over and jumping onto the bed, Killian peered down at Adrianna, whose eyes opened and surveyed him, completely emotionless.

"Sorry buddy...I'm not ready to get up yet," she sighed and pulled the blanket over her head. Killian's head tilted to the side, and he walked closer, nudging her. Adrianna's arm snaked around him and pulled him close, as tears started to run down her face.

It had been almost two weeks since news had spread around town that Graham had died of unknown causes, and Adrianna could barely bring herself to do anything. Despite not having romantic feelings for him, she had cared for him as a friend, and blamed herself for not trying to stop him when he had been trying to find his heart.

Her phone rang, and Killian lifted his head, looking to the offending object. Adrianna sighed and grabbed it, answering it reluctantly. "Hello?" she answered softly.

"_Alright, that is enough moping around,_" Nuala's voice spoke from the other end. "_We are going out tonight, and we are going to drink to the sheriff. Well, previous Sheriff now. That Swan one is now in charge_," Adrianna frowned, and sat up. She went out of touch for two weeks and missed everything, apparently.

"But I'd rather-"

"_You aren't staying in again tonight Ade. Ruby and I will come and get you. And we'll bring Ashley,_" Nuala warned, and Adrianna rolled her eyes.

"Nuala, are you trying to threaten me? Cause a strong wind would knock you over, and Killian could take Ruby no problem. And Ashley probably wouldn't even be able to get a babysitter to mind Alexandra while she attempted to take me on," she pointed out, which only served to make Nuala laugh.

"_Just go shower and get ready. We'll be round at 8_," Nuala hung up before Adrianna could reply, and the young woman sighed, shaking her head.

"I have pushy friends, huh?" she looked down at Killian, who let out a bark and jumped off the bed, hoping that it was time for a walk. "Yes, you're pushy too. Let me shower first, you nuisance," Adrianna rolled her eyes and got up. As she headed into the shower, she thought about what Graham had said to her before he had died. She couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to what he was saying, and if that was what got him killed.

**Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think! Adrianna isn't connected very much to what's going on in season 1 – she just hears a lot from Nuala and Ruby and lives her life until the curse is broken, which I've just finished writing. But yeah, let me know what you think!**


	5. Her Deepest Secret

Chapter 5: Her Deepest Secret

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Adrianna sighed as she walked into the White Rabbit bar with Nuala. While the blonde woman wore a short dress that flaunted her figure, Adrianna wore a pair of skinny black jeans and a white blouse with a black waistcoat.

"Well if I hadn't, what would you have spent Valentines Day doing?" Nuala countered, and waved to Ruby, who was sitting with Mary Margaret and Ashley.

"What I do every night," Adrianna spoke vaguely as she raised a hand in greeting. Ruby made a face as she saw how reserved her attire was, which made the fair haired young woman smirk.

"You mean read and play with your puppy," Nuala rolled her eyes, and Adrianna grinned, ordering a drink from the bar.

"Killian can't really be called a puppy any more," was her only response to Nuala's words. "He's too big to carry now," she sighed almost wistfully. It was easier to get him around when she could just carry him. Now he was tugging her along. "How is everyone tonight anyway?" Adrianna looked to the other three as she sat down.

"Tired," Ashley gave a small smile.

"How's the baby?" Adrianna took a drink of her rum and coke, and leaned back in her seat.

"Loud," the young mother laughed softly. Adrianna grinned, before several shots were set down in front of them. They all looked up at Nuala, who was smiling widely.

"None for me, thanks," Mary Margaret pushed hers away, and Nuala took it with a heavy sigh. The other four downed them regardless, and Nuala pushed the next round towards them.

"Nuala, are you trying to get us drunk?" Ruby looked at her with an amused smile, and Adrianna laughed as Nuala looked insulted.

"She's always trying to get me drunk," the fair haired woman spoke up, lifting her shot. "She doesn't have to try with you," Adrianna winked, and Ruby rolled her eyes, before they downed the next lot.

"Pace yourself Ashley," Mary Margaret warned as she noticed the youngest member of their group grimace a little

"I am!" Ashley defended as she set the glass down. "This is the first time that I've been out, and I am making up for lost time," she took one of the leftover shots and downed it.

"Oh, check out those guys," Ruby spotted a group by the bar.

"I'm still with Sean," Ashley pointed out.

"But yet you're spending Valentine's Day with us," Nuala's words made Ashley visibly droop.

"He's working," she defended softly.

"He's always working," Ruby rolled her eyes. "Have fun moping," the dark haired woman jumped up and walked over to the guys, and Nuala followed.

"Urgh, they're lurking at the bar. Hate that," Adrianna commented with a heavy sigh, shaking her head.

"She's right..." Adrianna looked over to the blonde. "He's always working...I thought love would be different," she admitted sadly, and Mary Margaret sighed, lifting her drink.

"Me too," she nodded. Adrianna quirked an eyebrow, but just stood up, heading to the bar to get another drink. She glanced back at the two dejected women, wondering just how close Mary Margaret had gotten to David Nolan.

1-1-1-1-1

Lark led Hook and his crew around the island, explaining certain things to them when they passed them. She definitely possessed a lot of experience with the island, and Hook did not doubt that she had spent a long time there. He wondered if there was more to her hatred of her father and the powers of the Dark One. She hadn't even asked him why he wanted Rumplestilskin dead. She was definitely curious.

"Hey," Lark's sharp voice shook him from his thoughts. Her expression was stern. "You need to pay attention here. What seems like a threat is nowhere near as dangerous as what doesn't seem like threat," she told him, and Hook felt his face heating up from embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak, demanding to know what gave her the right to speak to him like that, before she sighed. "I'm sorry, that was rude," she apologised, running a hand through her hair.

"A little on edge there lass?" Hook raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little, reminding Lark of a puppy.

"I'm simply cautious of this place," she shrugged. "Take a break, there's no point in exhausting ourselves," Lark disappeared into the trees, and the pirates looked to their Captain, who shook his head.

"Might as well rest for a bit," he decided, looking around the area they were standing in. He didn't like how bossy Lark was, but when he had seen how tired his crew looked, he knew a break was needed.

Lark scanned the area, ensuring that there were no dangers approaching. Specifically, the Lost Boys who might see their group as an opportunity to play again. Drawing the knife she had, Lark cut down a bush of Dreamshade which blocked the way they were going.

"Having fun with your new friends?" she paused, and looked around, frowning at Peter Pan, who leaned against a tree.

"Must you always sneak up on me?" she demanded, before turning to finish cutting away the Dreamshade. "What do you want anyway?" Lark demanded, not looking around at him.

"I wanted to warn you to be careful," Pan smirked, and Lark turned to face him, returning her knife to her side. "Such a large group, and _pirates _at that. Who knows what treasure will draw their attention and prove to be fatal?" he asked with almost convincing innocence. Lark's eyes narrowed. "You could get hurt in the process," his green eyes glittered with malice.

"I thought you weren't one for threats, Pan. And that sounds awfully like a threat," Lark growled at him, and the innocent expression was replaced with a wide smirk.

"Oh, it's not a threat. Just a warning," Pan moved around the tree, and disappeared. Lark ran a hand through her hair again, before remembering where they were.

"Oh no...please don't have moved," Lark shot off, back to where she had left the pirates, and cursed when she found the area empty. She raced towards where she hoped they weren't, and spotted Hook about to enter a dark cave. "Stop!" she yelled, and grabbed him from behind, yanking him back. Losing his balance in surprise, Hook fell backwards, and the pair crashed to the ground.

"Now lass, I have been patient with you barking orders, but now you're going a little too far," Hook frowned as he looked around at Lark, but as she went to speak, yells rang out from the cave, and the ground shook.

1-1-1-1-1

"Hey there," Adrianna's eyes narrowed as she leaned on the bar, waiting for her drink. She didn't look at the man who leaned on the counter beside her, smiling at her. "Can I get this for you?" he offered, and Adrianna sighed, finally looking at him. He wasn't bad looking, she had to admit. But he also looked like the kind of guy who wouldn't back down easily. She glanced back over to her table, and a smirk spread across her face.

"Thanks, but I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that," she commented, and the smile dropped slightly.

"Oh? What if I got her one?" he asked, and Adrianna resisted a laugh. He was definitely persistent.

"She definitely wouldn't appreciate that. You see her with the short hair?" Adrianna gestured to Mary Margaret, who still looked dejected as she sipped at her cocktail. She glanced over at them, and frowned suspiciously. "Hates guys. Gets super ill if she sees them...y'know," Adrianna looked him up and down. "But thanks for the offer," she winked at him, and after taking her drink and paying for it, she headed back to her seat.

"What was that all about?" Mary Margaret asked. Adrianna laughed quietly to herself and just took a drink.

"Just keeping the guys away," she responded lightly, seeing the man muttering to his friends. The short haired woman looked confused, but didn't ask any more questions as Adrianna just let out another soft laugh.

"Urgh," Nuala slumped down in a seat beside her. "Why is there no decent guys any more?" she grumbled, setting her cocktail on the table.

"Because you've been out with them all?" Adrianna grinned, and Nuala frowned.

"That just doesn't seem right," she complained, mostly to herself. "Besides, I haven't been out with them all. David Nolan is pretty good looking," Mary Margaret stiffened, her drink halfway to her mouth. Adrianna's smile faltered very slightly as her gaze slight to the teacher.

"He's also married," she commented, and Nuala blew a raspberry as Mary Margaret quickly took a drink and set her glass down. Adrianna could have sworn she saw a glimmer of what looked like guilt in her eyes. "Mature as always Nuala. But I must admit, it's strange," the other three at the table looked to the vet curiously. "I heard that he was in a coma for like, years. And only just when he wakes up, does the Mayor suddenly find his wife?" Adrianna took another drink.

"You're talking like Emma," Mary Margaret shook her head, and Adrianna glanced to her lazily. "There's no conspiracy. She just didn't know that he was still in town..." it seemed more like she was trying to convince herself than Adrianna. Sighing and checking her watch, Adrianna downed the last of her drink and stood up.

"I'm gonna call it a night. It's getting late and I'm on the early shift tomorrow," she told them. With a quick wave to Ruby, who was still surrounded by men, Adrianna ignored Nuala's pout and headed off home, thinking about what Mary Margaret had said.

1-1-1-1-1

"What is going on?" Hook was on his feet and heading towards the cave, only for Lark to grab him again and pull him back. "I grasp that it's difficult for you to keep your hands off me lass, but I would like to know what is going on," Hook glanced around at Lark, and back to the shaking cave, where the yells of his men were coming from.

"That's the Echo Cave!" Lark yelled at him, struggling to keep him from going in. "Once you go in, you can't leave without revealing your deepest secret," that stopped the pirate captain in his tracks. "Stay here, I'll go," without thinking about it, Lark ran into the cave, and found the men at the edge of a large gap. "Listen to me!" she yelled to them, seeing that half of them had already fallen in.

"What is this place?" one roared at her furiously.

"This place stops anyone from leaving without admitting their deepest secrets," Lark explained as she watched the edge warily. She remembered Pan telling her all about it, _after _she had wandered inside looking for shelter. "If you try to leave without doing so, this place will kill you," she warned.

"So we have to tell you our secrets?" Smee demanded, and Lark shook her head.

"Not me. The cave. It's the only way, if you want to survive," she told him as the shaking continued.

"Enough of this nonsense!" one pirate scoffed, and shoved past Lark, almost making her fall. As he stormed towards the entrance, the ground shook again, and collapsed beneath his feet.

"You see? Just listen to me!" Lark turned to the others desperately. The men seemed a little reluctant, before one spoke up, confessing that he abandoned his family to become a pirate, and he hated himself for it everyday. The shaking lessened, and the pirates calmed a little. One by one, they admitted their secrets, and the shaking all but stopped. They all hurried the exit, and Lark watched before closing her eyes. "It's my fault..." she whispered. "It's my fault my sisters are dead. I should have protected them better. I'm sorry," Lark opened her eyes and wiped away the tears that formed as the shaking completely stopped. She walked out of the cave, and Hook glanced to her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save them all," she apologised to him.

"Forget about it lass," Hook dismissed it. While he mourned the loss of the crew that had been with him since before he had been captain, he did not blame the woman who had managed to save himself and what remained of his men.

"Good," Lark's smile returned, although it seemed a little forced. "Do you need a break, or shall we continue?" she asked, her eyes shimmering with amusement as her tone seemed almost mocking.

"If you wish to rest, all you have to do is ask," Hook smirked back, and Lark's grin seemed to become more genuine.

"I do not need to rest. Let's continue one," she decided, turning to walk on, before the captain caught her with his hook.

"I'm the Captain here, I give the orders, and you simply give us warning when necessary," he told her, and Lark let out a loud laugh.

"Very well then, _Captain_, lead the way," she gave an over-exaggerated bow and gestured for him to go, and with a smirk, he did so, followed by the other pirates, who seemed to be a little less reluctant to follow Lark's warnings. The woman grinned, and walked after them, not bothering to glance back at the cave.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I will attempt to update again by Christmas Eve, but I'm away this weekend in DISNEYLAND OH MY GOD YAY. I won't be back until Monday night at the latest, and I'll be in work on Tuesday, but I shall do my best!**

**If I can't update, I hope you guys have a great Christmas!**


End file.
